With the development of the Internet and terminal device technologies, IM programs running based on various intelligent terminal device platforms are increasingly applied in social intercourse by people. These IM programs support messages in forms of free voices, videos, images, or words that are quickly sent via a network, and make social activities of people more abundant and convenient.
Currently, because voice messages do not need to be manually input, one user only needs to press a recording key in a dialogue interface and speak what the user wants to send to the other user into a microphone, and the IM programs may send recorded voice content as voice messages to the other user, which is especially suitable for a scenario in which it is inconvenient to input messages manually by using keys. After receiving the voice messages, the other user may play the voice messages by clicking the voice messages, so as to read the voice messages.
However, in the foregoing technology, only unread voice messages may be automatically and continuously played, and voice messages that need to be played cannot be selected. Besides, read voice messages cannot be continuously played, and the voice messages can be repeatedly played only by means of clicking the voice messages one by one.